Split gate flash memory cells for split gate flash memories and embedded split gate flash memories are typically fabricated using numerous etching processes. A substantial number of these etching processes are critical for fabricating the structures of the memory cells. The numerous etching processes create serious oxide loss in the shallow trench isolation (STI) regions. To avoid serious oxide loss, the floating gate etching window must be very narrow and is therefore, not suitable for mass production.
In addition, a number of these etching processes are used for forming the floating gates of the cells. Due to all of these etching processes, an oxide micro-mask may be formed in the floating gate poly etching process, which presents a serious bridging issue.